


Sleepwalk

by MayokoBoku



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayokoBoku/pseuds/MayokoBoku
Summary: 但丁发现自己对着自己的双胞胎哥哥做春梦了。





	Sleepwalk

这一日的事务所依旧没有新的委托，崔西和蕾蒂现在也因为这和平的现状变得频繁呆在DMC里蹭吃蹭喝，今天的晚饭时间蕾蒂便准时闯入了DMC的大门。  
“美丽的女士，如你所见，我亲爱的哥哥现在也要在这里生活，你们知道我的钱不可能供得起这么多人每天吃饭的。”听到声音的但丁站了起来，再一次笑嘻嘻地下达了逐客令。蕾蒂不以为然地将但丁推开，大摇大摆地走进了事务所，坐在了本属于但丁的椅子上，“我怎么也算是你半个中介人，不讨好我可就没有收入了哦。”  
“难道你忘了莫里森吗，我完全可以不靠你就能接到别的单子，何况他还没有你这么黑心。”  
“但丁，我可不记得你是这么小气的男人，对邀请你共进晚餐的女士就是这种态度吗？”  
"饶了我吧，蕾蒂，下不为例。我这个月是真的很紧张了。"但丁向维吉尔投去了一个无可奈何的眼神，维吉尔稍微点了点头，算是表达同意。  
“你看你的哥哥都比你热情。哦对了，这次有个大单子……”蕾蒂一本本翻看桌上的杂志“等等，怎么全是正样八经的新闻杂志，但丁你怎么了？”  
“呃……我现在突然意识到了解时事也很重要，你想，如今残存在这边的恶魔越来越少，我也想看看在别的方面能不能赚上一笔……”

才怪。

前几日在尼禄的车上当着维吉尔的面看了几眼成人杂志，第二天醒来的时候就发现自己事务所的杂志就全都神秘失踪。难怪维吉尔那天一直一言不发地拍着手盯着自己笑。  
但丁气冲冲地走回了二楼，毫不留情地踹开了维吉尔的卧室门。  
"混蛋维吉尔！你又扔我东西！你从小就喜欢把我的收集品扔掉！"  
"母亲已经和你多次强调过不要把死掉的虫子捡回来了，我只是在分担母亲的打扫工作。"  
维吉尔此刻正坐在床上擦拭着阎魔刀，轻飘飘地回答道。  
"好吧，那我的杂志呢？这总不能算垃圾了吧。拜托，你知道那些杂志要多少钱吗？"  
“不要让这些衣冠不整的女人出现在我眼里。”维吉尔站了起来，慢条斯理地整理了下自己风衣的下摆。  
"除了上次我哪次让你见到这种杂志了......喂老哥，难道你平时就不会有这种需求吗？"但丁有点委屈地嘟囔了一句。"再怎么说，你还有个那么大的儿子呢，不可能没有性欲的吧？"  
维吉尔没有回答，而是慢慢打量了一下但丁的身体。没错，就是从头到脚看了一遍。  
但丁愣住了，维吉尔的举动让他有一种全身被视线舔舐过的感觉，虽然这个形容真的很奇怪，但他发誓维吉尔的眼神比起之前还多了一些复杂的成分。  
随后但丁就不记得自己是怎么下楼的了。他只觉得自己心里就像有一团火一样。但丁狠狠揉了下自己被汗浸湿的头发，这很不妙，但丁想，自己明明在这段不知道维吉尔生死情况的漫长时间里学会抑制这份冲动了，如今维吉尔靠一个眼神又把他拉回深渊。该死的恶魔发情期永远没有规律，只要有了冲动，就会变得异常好战，不解决欲望决不罢休。这是恶魔生存繁衍的法则，而他这个半魔人也不幸继承了这一本能，人类的理性还能抑制住自己不会立刻扑上去，但身体的疼痛却不能简简单单就无视掉。但丁自认为不是一个gay，成人杂志里美丽的女性和丰满的肉体也能使他感到赏心悦目，然而仅仅到此而已，他也有过你情我愿的一夜情，得到的快感甚至没有维吉尔那一眼来的强。多年前塔顶那一次重逢让他开始意识到自己可能对自己的双胞胎哥哥有一种奇怪的冲动，但当时的他只当是重逢的喜悦和对维吉尔想法的愤怒造成的。  
当晚但丁躺在床上辗转反侧，只要他闭上眼睛，就会不断回想起维吉尔那个眼神。但丁有点口干舌燥，但是这不是出去寻求发泄的好时候，他只好靠最幼稚的方法数羊来强迫自己入睡，即使那些羊看起来都长了一张维吉尔的脸。渐渐地，但丁开始觉得自己轻飘飘的，他努力睁开眼，随后他看到那个一本正经的哥哥，被自己骑在身下。维吉尔对着他露出了一脸震惊的表情，但并没有要将但丁用幻影剑贯穿个一两次的意思，但丁笑了，这看来只是一场梦，那也无所谓自己做什么了吧。于是他抓住了维吉尔的手，将它放在了自己身上，但丁能感受到这只手顿了一下，随后就用他那带着薄茧的手缓缓抚摸起了自己的身体。但丁就这样低头看着他，舌头挑逗性地慢慢舔过自己的嘴唇。维吉尔的表情变得更有意思了，同时手上像是回应一样拧了一下他的乳头，但丁毫不收敛地大声呻吟起来。这反差太令人兴奋了，他想，去他的亲兄弟，他只知道他会因为维吉尔在摸他这种事而兴奋。维吉尔的抚摸很有技巧，仅仅是轻轻抚摸，也让但丁很快陷入了情欲的漩涡。他面色潮红，渴望着更多。仅仅抚摸上身还是不能让他到达顶峰，他不断地靠摆动臀部暗示着对方。然而一向坏心眼的哥哥依旧选择捉弄弟弟，迟迟不去触摸那正可怜地垂着粘液的阴茎，身体的欲求得不到满足，但丁只能自己微微拱起身子，努力让自己的身体多被这双手触碰到。他听到了自己哥哥发出了一声轻笑，“但丁，告诉我你想要什么。”  
“给我……”但丁残存的思考能力让他不想这么快示弱，“随你怎么样，反正让我爽就行了。”  
维吉尔挑了挑眉，起身绕到了但丁背后，轻声在但丁耳边说道：“叫我的名字，我可不希望你把我当做另一个人。”  
但丁差点因为维吉尔的声音射了出来，他现在也不想探究什么无聊的你强我强问题了，他只想要维吉尔让自己高潮。“维吉尔……”但丁眼睛湿润，轻轻唤着，怕维吉尔又来刁难他，但丁甚至又换了一个称呼“哥哥……你帮帮我好呃？！”  
维吉尔握住了但丁的阴茎，空出的一只手盖住了但丁的眼睛。  
“但丁，可以了，下面只需要好好感受我的手就足够了。”  
黑暗中，但丁能感觉到维吉尔的指腹在反复摩擦着已经不断流水的马眼，空荡荡的房间只能听到自己一下下的呻吟声和粘腻的水声，但丁觉得自己要爽晕了，比起生理上的快感，心理上的快感更为致命。感谢上帝，但丁晕乎乎地想，这场梦居然没有让自己半截就醒来。下一秒，自己的阴茎被维吉尔紧紧捏住，“别分心，”接着维吉尔放低了声音，“否则我不保证你这里会变成什么样。”  
我大概就是他喜欢这点吧，但丁这样思考着。  
随后的时间里但丁的意识又模糊了起来，他只记得自己快要射出来了，然而他的哥哥却又坏心地堵住了他的马眼。但丁无力地推了推维吉尔的胳膊，企图让他松开自己。  
“求我。”  
但丁眨了眨眼，没有反应过来。  
“求我，我就让你射。”维吉尔又重复了一遍。  
“求你了，哥哥。”但丁脱口而出，就像他小时候经常说的那样（虽然每次都是在骗维吉尔）。  
维吉尔笑了起来。  
“射吧，我的puppy。”

****

"这次委托我和但丁一起去。"  
“什么？”突然向这边走过来的维吉尔终于让但丁回神。  
“我和你去，有什么问题吗？”  
“呃……我没想到你居然也想去，那我当然欢迎我亲爱的哥哥和我一同前往啦。”  
但丁努力扯了个笑容，试图让自己看起来没有那么尴尬，毕竟对面站着的可是自己这几日唯一的春梦对象。  
“我有我自己顺便想解决的事情。”维吉尔嘴角上扬。  
“你哥居然笑了……”蕾蒂难以置信地说道。  
“我哥笑的时候多着呢。我要去准备一下出发了，老哥你别拖我后腿。”但丁朝两人抛了个媚眼，转身走上了二楼。

维吉尔依旧挂着那副笑容，意味深长地注视着但丁的背影。

咱们还有别的帐没有算，但丁，这次我会让你清醒着说出那些话的，他愉快地想到。


End file.
